1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to a support device configured for attachment to a separate member and, more particularly, to a foot support device for use on snowboards and similar devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
When riding a chairlift, a snowboarder typically removes his or her rear foot from the corresponding binding of the board, while the front foot remains positioned within the front binding. Under such circumstances, the user's front foot becomes solely responsible for accommodating all or substantially all of the weight of the cantilevered or hanging snowboard. As a result, stresses, strains and/or other loads are exerted on a user's foot, ankle, knee, hip and/or other portions of his or her anatomy, potentially causing discomfort and/or injury. Further, boarders are expected to get off the lift and glide down an unloading ramp. This task can be challenging when only the snowboarder's front boot is secured into the corresponding board binding. Thus, the ability of snowboarders to change directions, stop and/or otherwise control their boards can be greatly diminished when only one foot is secured to the bindings. In addition, if a snowboard is accidentally dropped, injuries and other types of damage may result. Accordingly, a need exists for a foot support device that can be secured to a snowboard in order to address one or more of health, safety and other concerns.